Final Fantasy X-3: EC 20 (Chapter 2)
by WilliamBodiford
Summary: Final Fantasy X-3: E.C. 20 - Chapter 2 - "Chaos" By, William Bodiford I only take credit for the scenario, not names. To help this story make more sense to you, may I suggest you play Final Fantasy X and X-2 by Square Enix. Doing so will help understand significantly as it is based on the story lines from those two games.


Chaos

Jecht

While everyone was enjoying the feast Jecht walked over to the alcove to get away from everyone. Walked, not swam, strange, usually he had to swim or climb the cliff, that was Lukka's thing. Curious about walking to the alcove he looked out to the sea and seen a shadow under the surface that seemed to get bigger and closer then everything changed.

Jecht noticed that the the shadow started to protrude from the surface to reveal a hideous monster, made him think of the old stories of Sin. Sin?

The beast shot out of the water sucking the coast up with it, Jecht had to let the others know, he turned around and started bolting toward the crowd and shouting "Sin!" no one heard. Then he heard an otherworldly noise then water rushing, he turned in time to see the sea rushing up to him, a tsunami! He snapped his head back to the crowd, cheerful and unexpecting of everything that was about to unfold. Everything seemed to slow down ast the wave engulfed everyone, all his loved ones, he didn't see Lukka or Vadina before the water hit land.

Everything went black for Jecht.

Vadina

Vadina was upset, not that he had sort of kissed Jecht, definately not because of that. He was upset by Jechts reaction and how he didn't say a single word to him after that for the remainder of the ceremony or the walk to the beach for the reception. Sure he was proud of his parent's renewing their vows after nineteen years of marriage but his emotions were truly overwelming. Lukka noticed it and grabbed him by the arm and lead him off the beach to the cave just before the beach.

"Vadina, pull yourself together. For mom and dad's sakes, this is a happy occasion." Lukka chastised him. He couldn't say anything for fear of breaking down. Father taught him to be strong, ya? For his sister. But he also couldn't shake the feeling that something was about to happen, something on a cataclismic scale, this was also contributing to his emotional tyraid.

After a few seconds that seemed like ages to him he finally managed to say "I'm sorry, ya? It's not just him, I have a bad feeling too. Like something is about to happen.", "Like what?" Lukka asked. "I don't know!" The area they were in started to feel warm. Lukka reacted by grabbing his hand making him feel at ease almost immediately. He looked at his little sister with shock and awe. Her face turned to a mask of confusion so he explained. "I was feeling chaotic inside until you touched my hand then that all went away, ya?", "Yeah, I know Big Bro." She smiles and continued, "Auntie Yuna taught me a few things about White Magic. Looks like it's paying off." Vadina looked at her "Does mom and dad know?" her response was immediate "Yes, Mom said she was having a bad feeling and she asked Auntie Yuna to teach me White Magic, she said 'It might come in handy, eventually.'"

It was then that Vadina heard a distance noise, animalistic? No, not quite he thought. Instantly he went on alert for fiends that like to prowl the cave. Then outside the door he heard water rushing and the light above the cave turned red and the door clanked, locking. "Vadina! What's going on?", "I don't know, Sis'. Just stay behind me."

He tried for hours and hour to get the door to open and let them out. What ever that sound was, it was over now so why did the door stay locked? "Lukka, stand back, I'm gonna try something, cover your ears." She did as he said and he turned back to the door and concentrated hard and took a few steps back. He imagined the strongest thunderstorm he could, like the Thunder Plains, or at least how they used to be before the Fayth vanished, (the storm seemed to stop at the same time that Macalania Woods faded away) then he imagined an electrical current running through him and out his hands. The air in the cave seemed to crackle with energy then he threw the electricity at the door with a loud explosion like thunder after a lightning strike. The light above the door turned green and clanked, unlocking. Vadina shook his hands, he was glowing with adrenaline. He walked over to Lukka and rested his hand on her shoulder, shocking her making her jump. "Let's get out of here and check on everyone at the beach."

They walked to the door and Vadina punched in the four digit code to open it, as the door openned, water seeped in and washed at their feet. They seen the morning sunrise and a table pushed up to the door. "Big Bro! What happened?!" Lukka started to panic and they shoved the table and other debris from the door and bolted for the beach.

When they reached to beach, it was a disaster, the water was all the way up to the path to the cave, they seen a number of villagers laying face down in the shallow water and some face up. They ran up to each and every body to check for breathing, even the ones that were face down, they had heard of subconscious breath holding from Uncle Tidus, after all he woke up on this very beach twice, once face down and again deep under the surface.

After 30 minutes of searching they finally found their's and Jecht's parents, Jecht? Where is he? Vadina panicked but quickly shut that feeling down, he had to make sure everyone that was there was okay. Of the four parents they found only their mother was dead. Lukka was bawling at this point but Vadina kept calm, he had to stay strong for his little sister. He also needed to tend the survivors of this tragic event and to lay his mom to rest. When the parents came to, he spoke with Uncle Tidus first since the other 2 were mourning the loss of Lulu (Aunt Yuna trying to bring her back).

"Uncle Tidus, what happened here?" Vadina asked. "I don't know, one minute we were-" Tidus was saying when Aunt Yuna screamed, "Jecht! Where are you? Please, Please, Please be okay. Please. Please. Please..." Each plea seemed to turn more and more into sobs as Pyreflies started to come from Lulu and the other victims and fill the air. Wakka and Lukka started begging for the Pyreflies to go back in to Lulu while in the distance Vadina saw legs approaching from the thick cloud of Pyreflies. When he realised who it was, he felt a huge wave of relief. It was "Jecht!" Aunt Yuna finished his though with a crie of relief.

Jecht

When he woke up he was in the alcove that he, how did he get here again? His head throbbed. The more he tried jogging his memory the worse his head felt. He struggled to stand up, slowly he got to his feet and his strength seemed to wane with every step he took toward the edge of the alcove. Too soon he seemed to be wading through knew deep water, he was only half way to the openning. What happened? he wondered but as he thought he was getting somewhere with his memory his head panged angrily and his vision started to splotch. Giving up on trying to remember he focused his thoughts solely on walking then swimming around to the beach.

As the beach came into view he heard his mother scream his name, then he saw her collapse and start sobbing, why was she crying? Pain shot through his head like a bullet and he sank a little into the water. then he seen people lying around, in water? He thought to himself "you guys are sun bathing wrong, not supposed to be in the water doing it." Then he saw Pyreflies fill the air like a pretty fog. "Wait Pyreflies? that only means-!" Right as he was about to scream "No!" he heard his mom scream his name again.

He started to run but he collapsed while Vadina ran up to him, reaching him before his mother. then everything went black.

Lukka

She heard Aunt Yuna scream Jecht's name and looked up through her mother's Pyreflies in time to see Vadina and her running to him as he collapsed. "Not him too! Please no!" she thought but couldn't create words through sobs. She wanted her mother back, she heard her dad sobbing too and collapsed against him and thought only happy thoughts and channeled them through her arms and into her father, his sobbing calmed to a whimper and he looked at her. "Auntie Yuna taught you White Magic didn't she?" he asked with a tone of confirmation, she just nodded her response. He replied with "Good." and hugged her back tightly.

"She will be truly missed. She was a loving mother and wife, she was taken way too early but at least she was happy when it happened. Rest in Peace, dear Lulu." Declared the Priest when they all got back to the village and held a memorium for their lost loved ones. Lukka, along with her brother and aunt all began sobbing again. Her father hugged them all to comfort them and soothe them. Lukka looked over to her Uncle and his son, they were crying silently, Jecht looking very pale still.

After the service was over, they all went to the Temple and did something that no one has done for seventeen years and prayed.

Jecht

He thought he felt better until he tried jogging his memory for how he ended up in the beach alcove but he was mistaked, his head would hurt more and more with every attempt. The last thing he could remember was eating at the reception then, blank. Pain shot through his head again. This time he cried out causing everyone to look at him after they were done praying and heading out to the village fire pit.

Lukka came over to him to ask him "What happened?" and he cried out again from failed recollection. She looked at him with worry in her eyes then understanding and hugged him. He felt a calm lifting in him and his pain eased. he pulled away from her embrace and looked her in the eyes and asked her "How did you do that?", she gestured to his mother and replied, "She taught me White Magic, I used it on you to calm you and ease your pain." After a moments pause she spoke again "You can't remember what happened can you?". He winced at renewed pain and she responded with another hug, relieving his pain so he could answer with "No, I can't. the last thing I remember was eating with everyone else and then-Ow!", "Shhh, it's ok, don't strain yourself. Your memories will return in time." She soothed. "I want to remember now!" and he screamed in pain and passed out.

Vadina

The loss of his mother was grave indeed. He regretted not spending more time with her outside of Black Magic training, but he couldn't do anything about that now. Unless, he went to the Farplane in Guadosalam. But how would he get there. His dad would never allow him to go and he didn't want to drag his sister with him and possibly endanger her. Plus He was worried about Jecht, every time he would try to remember anything he was be in pain, how he wished he knew some White Magic of his own.

He walked to his family hut to get aay from everything and everyone. The pain of loss, it was so painful. As he got more upset he himself noticed the room getting humid and electrified. He struggled to center himself but it was very difficult. He just wanted to sleep and never wake up. How nice it would be to dream of his mother being there with him to comfort him and not on the Farplane. "That's it!" he almost shouted, "I'll go to Guadosalam by myself and not tell anyone, I'll leave tonight when everyone is asleep! HA, That's perfect! No one is in danger and no one will stop me!" Proud of himself with coming up with this idea he left the hut with an air ofconfidence and renewed glee.

When he stepped out of the hut he almost bumped into Lukka, she was comming to check on him he presumed. "What?" he asked almost guiltily. "What what?" "I asked you first." Defeated Lukka gave in and confessed "I felt your emotions swirl and shift and seen a cloud about the hut so I was coming to see if you're-", "I'm fine, ya?" Realizing his response was too fast he quickly changed the subject. "So, I have an idea to help Jecht get his memories back."

The almost ran to the Lodge where all the survivors went for a community dinner after Vadina shared his idea with his sister. They burst into the Lodge eager to help Jecht and was met by a mixture of expressions; confusion, sternness, annoyance and disbelief. "What's with you two, ya?" their father asked, voice hoarse from crying.

Vadina openned his mouth to esplain but Lukka beat him to it, "Vadina has an idea to help Jecht regain his memories!" then she looked at her brother "What?" she asked. "It was my idea." he said with a frown. They started bickering like siblings. "Well?" Yuna asked curiously with an undertone of impatience. Vadina began, "Well, since I know Black Magic, I figure I put him to sleep then Lukka uses her White Magic to guide him to his memories. Like magical hypnosis. Besides he looks like he could use a nap, no offense Jecht." eyeing the pale boy with purple bags under his eyes.

The room was silent with diliberation, then Jecht said very faintly "What the hell, lets do it." "Watch your mouth boy!" Tidus chastised. "Okay," begain Lukka and Vadina in unison each with a different undertone, Vadina blushed very lightly so Lukka finished with "lets get you into one of these beds and get started!" Vadina snorted, "Boy, stop that!" Wakka piped. "Yes, father."

Lukka

As soon as Jecht laid down he was fast asleep, no Black Magic required. Reguardless Vadina stayed in the room and grabbed his hand while Lukka pressed her fingertips to the boys timples and channeled calmness to him, visualizing it flowing from her mind and heart, down her arms, through her hands and out her fingertips and into his mind. She wispered into his ear "Tell me what happened last night, please Jecht." He winced in pain, causing her brother to flinch. "Big Bro, try to channel his pain through you as if you were a Thunder Plain tower, if needed absorb his relief." Vadina did as she asked, from what she could see and feel.

Jecht started talking in his sleep, as he always did. He began mumbling about leaving the crowd to be along to think. "The tide is out, how strange." he muttered. wincing a bit then relaxing before continuing, "What's that shadow in the ocean, makes me think of the stories about Sin... sin..." His eyes snapped openned and he sat bolt up right the other two jumped from the sudden movement and Jecht shouted "Sin!"

The parents and Priest burst into the room instantly ready to fight, likely out of, very, old habit and all three kids jumped again. When the parents relaxed Jecht finally said "I remember what happened." And he recapped the incident of the night before.

Jecht

Everyone was silent for what seemed like an eternity before Yuna said "That's impossible, we truly destroyed Sin 20 years ago. There is no more Fayth to summon for Yu Yevon to create Sin again." "I know mom, but why did Sin appear in the first place, does anyone know? Yevon said it was the use of Forbidden Machina but from was discovered, that was not the case. I know you sent Yu Yevon, but didn't Shuyin's spirit continue because of hate and dispair and try to use Vegnagun to destroy Spira. Who's to say Yu Yevon's emotions aren't still lingering in Spira gaining strength to summon again. Only way to truly know is; one, Buhamut shows up to explain, or two, we go to the Farplane in Guadosalam, call on Buhamut and ask." His mom was silent for a long while, contemplating what her son had said.

To end the awkward silence, Jecht turned to Lukka and said "Thank you for helping me." and planted a kiss on her lips, she pulled away fast and looked at him in disbelief. Vadina caughed then and hugged him saying "I helped to Chum."

Jecht pulled out of the embrace, slowly this time and looked at the other boy and said, "I'd like to talk to you," looked at everyone else and continued "alone, please." Everyone starting filing out of the room, everyone except Lukka. He noticed and stared at her and said "You too." She pouted but abided. When the boys were alone, they sat in silence for a moment that was only broken by Vadina's awkward, "So..." Jecht sighed and started.

"Okay so yesterday when you asked what I seen in Lukka you didn't want to hear all of what I said. right?" He asked "Because you're in love with me? The main thing that concerns me about that is, why didn't you tell me? And if you are then why do you strive to embarass me around Lukka?" He waited for a response. Minutes later, Vadina finally responded with, "As for the asking what you see in her, you're wrong, but right at the same time, It's like this, Ya? I wanted to know to see if you liked her for the same reason that I have to offer, I also wanted to see if there was any way you felt the same way about me that I feel about you, you made it clear after the accidental, sort of, kiss." He paused to gather his thoughts, "Also, it did hurt hearing you go on about her the way you did. I didn't tell you sooner because I was scared about how you would react and I didn't want to lose your company, as for the embarassment, that was to avoid you catching on. And honestly a part of me was hoping Lukka would lose interest in you, which from her reaction, I would say she likes girls and not boys so really I had nothing to worry about in that department." Jecht considered his replies before speaking, "So, I have zero chance with her. Damn it! Leave it to me to have feelings for a girl who likes girls." "And leave it to me to have feelings for a guy who also likes girls." They both laughed then. when they calmed down Jecht said, "Honestly, I wouldn't pass that off just yet, Vadina. Who knows, something may change but for not, I'm not sure. So, just friends? What do you say?" Vadina smiled bigly and said "You got it Chum. Now get some sleep, you look pretty bushed." When Jecht started to drift off he heard Vadina get up and walk out of the Lodge after saying "Goodbye, Brudda." When he was sure he was gone he got up, concerned by his goodbye and peeked out of the curtained entrance, Vadina had a kick in his step.

Vadina

Vadina left the Lodge and headed to his family hut feeling elated. Earlier he had planned to head to Guadosalam that night and he was sticking fervently to it. When inside the hut he tip toed to his room and quietly packed his bag, he had also decided to take his mother's favorite doll, the one she named "Onion Knight" to her in the Farplane, even though she gave it to him for his first birthday, but it wouldn't fit in his bag so he resorted to carrying it.

When he was sure he got everything, he recorded a sphere for his dad and little sister telling them where he was headed and that he would return as soon as he did what was needed; Asking Buhamut about Sin and talking to his mother one last time before getting his closure. He crept to the curtain entrance to start his solo journey he heard a noise to his left, he slowly turned and noticed it was his father, crying in his sleep? he breathed a hefty sigh of relief before continuing to the entry, once he was outside he walked to the entrance of Besaid village and turned around for one last glimpse of his home. When he turned back around he was met by the site of Jecht, standing against the entrance gate, shocked he stared at him mouth gaping at a los for words, the moon light glowed off of his golden hair and highlighted his soft facial features, he looked so much like his father it was unreal. He walked up to him and asked "What are you doing here? I thought you were asleep?"

Jecht just stood there in silence waiting for him to answer his own questions for himself. So Vadina came clean and told him of his plan to go see his mother and speak with the Fayth on Sin's possible return. Jecht made no hesitation and waved something over from the other side of the openning to the village and out stepped Lukka to Her brother's utter shock. She had changed out of her mother's old dress and put on a simple pink and white skirt and corset, holding Her Aunt's Nirvana staff and said "We're coming with you whether you like it or not Big Bro. So just deal with it, and don't working about me? I know White Magic, I'll be fine, as will all of us for that matter. Hello, Healer here."

Vadina saw in his sister's demeanor that he was not winning this argument, and he was grateful that Jecht was apparently coming along too, which raised a good question, "Wait, Jecht what are you gonna use to fight with?" "Oh," he said, "I got this." and he pulled his father's Caladbolg from behind the wall. Vadina chuckled, "Do you know how you use it? You can barely lift it." The boy replied "My dad also taught me how to fight above and under water between Blitz practice. Though this is definately easier to hold under water, I'll say that." They all laughed quietly and made their way along the path to the beach. "By the way Big Bro, what are you fighting with? she grabbed for his bag but he snatched it away saying, "Top secret." and winked.


End file.
